


Каждый монстр иногда хочет почувствовать себя принцессой

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (низкий рейтинг) [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2021, Fanfic, Humor, Love/Hate, Romantic Comedy, WTF Kombat 2021, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Summary: Начитаешься взрослых сказок, и сразу хочется почувствовать себя принцессой. Только вот сложно это, когда вокруг такой дурдом.
Relationships: Kagura & Okita Sougo, Kagura/Okita Sougo
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (низкий рейтинг) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113989
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	Каждый монстр иногда хочет почувствовать себя принцессой

1.

Воздух пахнет дождём.

Не тем серым и затхлым, как когда-то давным-давно на Ракуё. Настолько давно, что Кагура, кажется, уже забыла тот запах: мёртвый, холодный, пустой.

Здесь, на Земле, тоже бывают непроглядные серые ливни, но в отличии от Ракуё, они всегда заканчиваются. И после них в крупных каплях дождя, подрагивающих вокруг на листве деревьев и траве, солнце отблёскивает радугой. Переливается сказочными цветами, и, даже если приходится прятаться под зонтом всю жизнь — в эти моменты Кагура всегда чувствует себя немножко принцессой.

— О-химе-чан, Вы не промокли? — такой сказочный день просто не может обойтись без прекрасного светловолосого принца, чьё лицо закрыто слепящим солнцем, стоит Кагуре вздёрнуть голову на бархатистый мелодичный голос. — Позвольте, я провожу Вас.

Принц подаёт руку, и сердце заходится в груди так, что даже вдохнуть не получается.

Здесь, на Земле, действительно всё слишком сказочно. Кагура зажмуривается до кругов под глазами, таких же радужных, как те, что отражаются в каплях дождя на листве и траве вокруг.

Наверное надо что-то сказать, что-то ответить.

Наверное надо сделать шаг вперёд, но стеснение сковывает всё тело незримыми кандалами. Кагура открывает рот, глотая беззвучные хрипы, но так и не может выдавить из себя хоть что-то стоящее.

Хорошо, что принц столь не парализован. Его светлые волосы падают на лицо, когда он наклоняется чуть ближе, чтобы Кагура его расслышала, и она прислушивается, пытаясь утихомирить не в меру разогнавшееся сердце.

Тук-тук-тук — стучит в голове, и зажмуриться гораздо проще, чем принять эту яркую и сверкающую действительность.

Наверняка сейчас она выглядит слишком взволнованно, а может даже вызывающе (сэтими-то выпученными глазами и открытым ртом). Наверняка принц может посчитать это оскорблением. Столько всяких наверняка, что нужно с ними бороться!

Приходится собрать в кулак все гипотетические яйца, про которые вообще может помыслить прекрасная принцесса, и Кагура, наконец, открывает глаза, выдыхая томным голосом всё, что может ей подсказать радужный мозг, попробовавший вчера алкоголь в первый раз.

— Я.. кха-кха, — голос, видимо, не проникся атмосферой, и настраиваться на нормальный тембр никак не планирует. — Согласна!

Слишком бурный шквал размышлений сбивает с основной мысли, Кагура уже и вопрос забыла, пока эта ванильная принцессная рекламная пауза шла. Так что и не сообразить на что она там только что согласилась. Ну да и ладно, разве может Он предложить что-то неприличное или не стоящее её внимания?

Хорошо, что светловолосый принц не теряется: встряхивает своими милыми волосами, улыбается своей милой улыбкой в острые и белоснежные сорок два, наклоняется ещё ближе, и сердце Кагуры окончательно умирает, когда он шепчет на ухо:

— Ащаф-щаф-щаф.

Кагура поворачивает голову, обнимая принца за шею. Хочется выразить ему все свои мысли, все нежность, стеснение и радость, что она испытывает сейчас, но стоит ей открыть рот, как принц срывается с катушек и накрывает ее рот своим.

Первый поцелуй, о котором она мечтала так давно — конечно оказывается немного не таким, как в фантазиях: жарким и влажным.

Точнее даже слишком горячим и слишком мокрым.

Радужные сверкающие на солнце капли дождя чуть отступают назад, оставаясь такими же яркими и красивыми где-то в другом мире, в то время, как принц превращается в огромное слюнявое чудовище.

— Садахару! Хватит! Прекрати!

Кагура подскакивает на диванчике в гостиной, отбиваясь от излишне любвеобильного сегодня пса. Соскользнувшая с груди книжка со взрослыми сказками падает на пол, открываясь на откровенной сцене, где прекрасный светловолосый принц зарывается рукой под юбку принцессы.

Омерзительно прекрасный, потому что так напоминает кое-кого, кого вспоминать точно не хочется.

Кагура всё-таки отвешивает Садахару доброго пинка, заставляя отойти и перестать капать на неё слюнями, хотя вряд ли даже горячий душ сможет теперь её очистить от его слюней пса и неприличных мыслей. Всё вина выпитой втихушку стопки саке и дурацкой книжки, утащенной вчера у Катерины.

Виновная во всех грехах книжка летит красиво, но недолго, так как на пути к окну встречает дрыхнущего в кресле Гинтоки, который со стонами, кряхтением и вздохами стопятидесятилетнего старика выпрямляется, отлепляя эту самую книжку от своего опухшего ото сна лица.

— «Жаркие замковые страсти часть третья», — читает он вслух, Кагура пуще прежнего заливается краской. — О боже, моя девочка совсем выросла и распустилась, раз читает такое прямо под носом у мамочки. Когда мамочка тебя нашла в капусте, о таком и подумать не могли честные леди! Позор! Распутство! Пошлятина! — Гинтоки устраивается в кресле поудобнее, открывая книжку на самое начало, и даже отсюда, с диванчика, видно, как загораются его глаза.

Ожидаемо, и от того еще более бесит! В этом доме точно не помыслить о чем-то добром и светлом, когда вокруг только слюнявые или бесчуственные чудовища.

— Ну, ну, Гин-сан, — внезапно произносит подставка для очков, и все в комнате вздрагивают. — Кагура уже в том возрасте, чтобы интересоваться мальчиками, в этом нет ничего необычного! Помню, когда я впервые подумал об Отцу-чан…

— Нет! — хором кричат все присутствующие, и Кагура срывается с места, убегая подальше, в горячий душ, под его шумные капли, чтобы не слышать и не думать о том, о чём думать совсем не хочется.

Но горячий душ не успокаивает, а в груди так и сжимается, стоит только вспомнить эту сцену из сна: нежное касание руки, теплое дыхание на щеке… Вот всё эти придурки опошлят, а ведь так иногда хочется хоть на минутку почувствовать себя настоящей принцессой.

*

  
Когда Кагура выходит из душа, настроение ну просто ниже плинтуса. Хочется расплакаться и умереть, или найти кого-нибудь чрезвычайно омерзительного и избить его до кровавой каши. Кровавая каша это хорошо, она успокаивает — выводит всякие глупые мысли из организма.

Так что блеющий у порога старик вызывает желание срочно почесать об него кулаки.

— Кагура-чан, успокойся! — орёт Шинпачи, удерживая Кагуру подмышками, не давая стукнуть посетителя ещё раз. Старик шлёпает окровавленными губами, но спокойствие не приходит.

Нафиг это всё. Кагура расслабляется, напоследок двинув затылком очкарику в нос.

— Зна-значит вот какой у вас сервис! — булькает старик. — Тогда я обращусь куда-нибудь в другое место! — он взмахивает конвертом с деньгами — и другой конец того тут же оказывается зажат в крепкой самурайской хватке.

— Что Вы, что Вы, дорогой мсье! — лебезит Гинтоки, перетягивая тугой конверт на себя. — Вы просто не с того начали, а у нас домашние монстры никак не перерастут половое созревание, вот и буянят. Ну гормоны, мальчики, месячные, прыщи, столько проблем у современных подростков, понимаете? Когда я был подростком — никогда не жаловался на месячные, а теперь это прям какой-то подростковый бич!

Сложно не вырасти монстром, когда вокруг такие придурки — даже месячные, начавшиеся из носа Гинтоки после прямого удара в него, не успокаивают.

Кагура проходит обратно в гостиную, плюхаясь на диванчик, и яростно сжимает-разжимает кулаки. Как тут будешь вести себя как прекрасная принцесса, когда все только и делают, что подкалывают и раздражают. А ведь так хочется чего-то красивого, яркого и милого!

— Конечно-конечно, мы берёмся за это дело! — доносится возбуждённый голос Гинтоки из коридора. Наверняка как всегда его запала хватит только на то, чтобы взять задание и деньги, а дальше придётся отдуваться кому-то другому.

Так и выходит: стоит хлопнуть входной двери, закрытой за спиной дедка, как мужская часть Йородзуи возвращается в зал, шмыгая разбитыми носами, с очевидным предложением.

— Кагура-чааан, ты наверное совсем в девках. ой, дома засиделась. Не хочешь выйти навстречу приключениям, а то и своей судьбе? У того милого дедули сын пропал — как раз твоего возраста, плюс-минус десять-двадцать лет. Мы бы и сами пошли его искать, но не хочется вставать у тебя на пути, вдруг это твой суженый? Иди же, и спаси своего прекрасного принца от злодеев! А мы тебя тут подождём.

Прекрасный принц, похищенный злодеями — а что, вполне себе красивая сказка могла бы из такого получиться. Да и сидеть с этими двумя идиотами сегодня совсем не хочется, так что почему бы и действительно не выйти из дома навстречу приключениям?

— Тогда давай сюда мои деньги!

— Деньги поровну! Тебе и так принц достанется!

— Не нужен мне принц, деньги давай!

— Вы двое, хватит орать! Начинается выступление Отцу-чан!

— Тяф!

*

  
Конечно же, Гин-чан ожидаемо приврал, и гора мышц, озорно косящаяся на Кагуру с фотографии, явно старше её на все лет пятьдесят. Определённо не её принц, что ж, будет знать, как поддаваться внезапным порывам — всё чертово половое созревание: гормоны, месячные, прыщи и всё такое.

Последний раз старик видел сына в ювелирном, в котором сам подрабатывал уборщиком — сын приносил ему еду вчера вечером. Пожалуй можно и начинать оттуда, тем более, что это всего через пару кварталов.

Конечно, заведомо плохой день припас на сегодня ещё не один сюрприз: и Кагура быстро в этом убеждается, чувствуя, как волосы на загривке начинают шевелиться от накатывающего бешенства, которое разливается в груди с невиданной скоростью.

— Проходите мимо, тут не на что смотреть, праздные ленивые задницы! — Полицейский рупор перегородил Кагуре дорогу, направленный прямо в её лицо. — Просьба всем китайским монстрам проследовать в допросную или пойти и прыгнуть с моста.

Серьёзно, раз в это дело влезла полиция, да ещё та её часть, которую Кагура терпеть не может сильнее всего — она просто обязана найти пропавшего быстрее них!

— Мужик — мой! — рупор легко поддаётся, скукоживаясь от сильного сжатия, и Окита отбрасывает его в сторону, блокируя внезапный удар зонтика мечом.

— Уточни, какой именно мужик, курица, — надменная улыбка расцветает на ненавистном лице. — Или тебе любой сойдёт?

— Пропавший мужик! Которого вы тут ищете!

— Сдался нам твой пропавший мужик. Мы тут ищем пропавшие драгоценности, которые стоят столько, сколько ты за всю жизнь не заработаешь.

— О, ну я-то девочка, могу позволить себе не грести деньги лопатой! А вот тебе с твоей нищенской зарплатой правительственной шавки только и утешаться оскроблениями других.

— Конечно-конечно, драгоценности всё равно не для таких замухрышек как ты.

— Сам ты замухрышка! — кровь ято всё-таки отличная штука, очередной резкий удар Окита пропускает, сгибается пополам, обнимая себя за явно сломанные рёбра. Их хруст приятно отдаётся в кулаке, пробегает по напряжённым мышцам и нервам прямиком в желудок, моментально утихомиривая бурлящую там с самого утра бурю.

Становится наконец-то так спокойно и хорошо, что Кагура, кажется, даже благодарна садисту и его сломанным рёбрам. Она глубоко и с наслаждением вдыхает пыльный знойный воздух, снова раскрывая зонтик над головой.

Кажущийся непоправимо отстойным день расцветает новыми яркими красками.

— Сого, заканчивайте тут свои брачные танцы. — Хиджиката выдыхает горький сигаретный дым в летний зной, и вонь несколько отрезвляет, снова спуская на землю. — Там пришёл уборщик, говорит ничего не знает, а его сын совершенно внезапно пропал. Иди и запиши его показания и обработай, пока мы заканчиваем с владельцем и остальным персоналом.

Точно, у неё есть задание, и она во что бы то ни стало найдёт похищенного раньше полиции.

Кагура прошмыгивает в дымящееся здание ювелирки следом за Сого, зыркая на шагнувших ей наперерез Ямадзаки и Хараду так, что у тех совершенно пропадает желание выводить с места преступления таких опасных гражданских.

Ювелирный явно знавал лучшие времена: вокруг всё усеяно стеклянной крошкой от разбитых начисто вычищенных от драгоценностей витрин. Ни одного захудалого браслетика или колечка не осталось, а ведь такой шанс был бы завладеть красивой безделушкой.

Уже знакомый старик ждёт в дальней комнате: с разбитыми губами и скованными наручниками руками. Он вздрагивает, встретившись взглядом с Окитой, и окончательно начинает вибрировать, узнав Кагуру.

— Беспредел! — жуёт дёсна старик. — Я требую меня срочно отпустить! Мой сын пропал! Я не подозреваемый!

— Конечно-конечно! — активно кивает Окита в ответ. — Твой сын пропал вместе с драгоценностями на миллиарды йен. А ты не подозреваемый, — он подходит к старику и под удивлёнными взглядами начинает расстёгивать наручники. — Ты — особо важный свидетель.

Становится понятно, что это, ожидаемо, не жест доброй воли, когда Окита дёргает старика вниз, приковывая его теперь одной рукой в батарее.

Это чтобы уж наверняка. Не можем же мы потерять в суматохе такого важного человека. А теперь рассказывай, куда делся твой сынок со всем добром?

Старик кряхтит и пыхтит, снова выдавливая из себя уже слышанное Кагурой:

— Вчера он приносил мне ужин на работу, а потом просто не пришёл ночевать! Я распереживался и даже нанял частных сыщиков для этого! Можете спросить у девчонки! Они взяли залог за поиски моего сына!

Сого оборачивается к Кагуре, вопросительно приподнимая бровь:

— Так вот, какого мужика ты искала? Ничего интересного.

— Как же ничего интересного, если ты говоришь, у него могут быть драгоценности на несколько миллиардов йен? — Хмыкает Кагура. — Наоборот, его поиски становятся гораздо более вдохновляющими.

В глазах Сого тоже просыпается азарт.

— Значит война? Кто первый найдёт мужика может загадать, какой смертью умрёт проигравший.

— Согласна! — радостно кивает Кагура. — Готовься объесться тараканами до разрыва желудка! Ой, или лучше утонуть в какашках Садахару! Ой, или… фух, я, пожалуй, ещё подумаю!

В душе словно расцветают красочные цветы от одной мысли о том, что случится с садистом, когда Кагура найдёт мужика первым и победит! Да ещё и столько драгоценностей, которые можно будет оставить себе!

День обещает стать ещё прекраснее!

2.

— Не ходи за мной, дура, — ворчит Сого, пихая Кагуру плечом, когда они заходят в двери дома девушки подозреваемого.

— Это ты за мной ходишь, чёртов садист, — огрызается Кагура, хотя на самом деле она немного кривит душой, ведь своих зацепок у неё особо нет, а инфа, которую Сого достаёт из своих полицейских каналов — оказывается чрезвычайно полезной.

— Вы кто? — возмущённо орёт хозяйка дома, прикрывая голые телеса ладошками.

— Полиция, не видно что ли? — Сого проходит в комнату, вставая напротив девушки. — Что ты там прикрываешь, халат купи, дура.

— У меня есть халат! — визжит девушка пуще прежнего.

— Так надень его, — влезает в разговор Кагура, а то от вида огромных мясных сисяндр, становится несколько не по себе.

Эх, ей такие, наверное, никогда не отрастить, хоть она и ест по кочану капусты в день — расти начинает только живот. А эта вон отрастила себе целых два кочана и ходит тут трясёт ими в приличном обществе — наверняка точно преступница.

— В наручники её! — командует Кагура под надменный фырк от Сого. — Ну же!

— За то, что у неё буфера больше, чем твоя голова? Кх-маленькая кх-завистливая кх-китайка без сисек, — кашляет Сого, но и так всё прекрасно слышно.

— Вот ещё! — Закипает Кагура, задирая нос. — Такое вымя вредно для осанки! Грудь должна быть красивой и аккуратной, помещающейся в ладошку, — некстати вспоминается фраза из «Жарких замковых страстей».

— В чью ладошку? Карлика?

— Почему сразу карлика? В нормальную ладошку!

Сого поднимает руку к лицу.

— В мою нормальную ладошку поместится целая горсть таких прыщей, как у тебя.

— Сам ты прыщ! И нечего даже думать о том, чтобы лапать меня, извращенец!

— Я не это имел ввиду, дура!

— Дурак!

— Дураки! — встревает хозяйка дома, в который они вломились. — Уходите из моего дома или я вызову полицию!

— Тебе повезло, — переключает своё внимание обратно на неё Сого. — Полиция уже прибыла.

— Пришли тут, оскорбляете меня! Между прочим воздушные ванны полезны для кожи! И я не просила о такой груди! Она сама выросла! — Ударяется в слёзы девушка, трагично опадая на диван.

Да, рядом с этим придурочным садистом, в Кагуре тоже просыпается маленький злодей, что, в общем-то, противоречит образу принцессы, так что приходится задавливать его на корню.

— Ну, ладно-ладно, — Кагура обходит Сого, пихая его плечом, и набрасывает на плечи девушки лежащее рядом покрывало. — Расскажи где твой парень и мы уйдём.

— Он, хнык-хнык, — хнычет девушка. — Бросил меня вчера ни с того, ни с сего!

— Подозрительно, — хмыкает Сого, делая пометку в своём блокнотике. — И про ограбление ювелирного Вы, конечно же, ничего не слышали?

— Что? Кто-то ограбил ювелирный? Вы поэтому сюда пришли? Не потому, что он пропал? — вскидывается девушка.

— Не слушай его, — Кагура гладит её по спине. — Лично я тут только из-за денег его отца, так что расскажи всё, что знаешь. Мы не будем тебя бить.

— Бить? — снова переходит та на ультразвук. — Вы же полицейские!

— Это он полицейский, — кивает Кагура на Сого. — И то по знакомству устроился, а на самом деле тот ещё садист.

— Мне кажется Вы запугиваете меня!

— Тебе не кажется, дура. Рассказывай уже быстрее хоть что-то полезное.

— Ладно-ладно! Матсуюки рассказывал, что недавно какой-то бомж сдал в ломбард ювелирного, где работает его отец, бесценные украшения: диадему, серьги и кольцо с легендарными голубыми звёздными бриллиантами. Мы видели их по телевизору: их изготовил великий гномий мастер для принцессы Баббл с планеты Орангутан, но не угадал с размером. Мастера казнили, а драгоценности выкупил принц Хата для своей невесты, но та отказалась становиться его невестой, так что принц Хата продал их…

— Эй-эй, какая долгая история у этих украшений! — хлопок Сого по подлокотнику дивана выводит Кагуру из ступора, в который её вогнала эта чудесная история про чудесные принцессовые украшения.

Это же просто знак от Вселенной! Она во что бы то ни стало обязана найти их! Она наконец вырвется из этого нищенского гетто, наконец-то станет настоящей принцессой!

— Так как они оказались у того бомжа? Кто должен был стать последним владельцем?

— Бомж сказал, что нашёл. Но судя по всему, сейчас за ними могли охотиться Харусаме.

— А космическим пиратам-то они зачем? — Сого закатывает глаза, поднимаясь с кресла. — Хотя эта история уже давным-давно стала похожей на бред, но теперь мы хотя бы знаем, какую рыбку искать. Чайна, ты чего слюни распустила?

Кагуре с трудом удается вынырнуть в реальность. Нужно избавиться от садиста как можно быстрее. Найти корабли Харусаме и забрать драгоценности — проще простого! Хорошо, что у неё есть план, и делиться им она точно не собирается.

Кагура корчит свою самую пренебрежительную физиономию, снова обходя Сого и направляясь в сторону двери, бросает через плечо:

— Что-то мне резко перехотелось искать этого придурка. Харусаме, христиане или кто там они — пусть оставят себе это барахло и мужика, а я лучше пойду посплю.

Отлично придумано! Наверняка никто не заметил, как она стащила мужскую рубашку, валяющуюся на туалетном столике. Это определённо рубашка пропавшего сыночка — теперь дело за малым!

— Садахару! — Кагура суёт рубашку под нос следующему тенью за ней псу. — Ищи!

— Ваф!

*

  
То ли виновата жара, то ли с псом что-то случилось, однако ж когда снова начинает пахнуть гарью, а на горизонте маячит уже знакомый ювелирный, просыпается сомнение, что они идут по правильному следу.

Так и есть — Садахару привёл её обратно к прикованному к батарее старику.

— Напомни, твоя собака вообще собака? Или просто глупый монстр без нюха? — от раздавшегося прямо на ухо голоса Сого, Кагура подскакивает как ошпаренная.

— Ты что, следил за мной, чертов садист?

— Конечно, ты так подорвалась, как будто нашла какую-то зацепку. Но это, — Сого обводит руками подсобку с прикованным к батарее стариком. — Слишком отстойно, даже для тебя.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь придурок! — Вскипает Кагура, — Садахару не мог ошибиться, он никогда не ошибается! — она трясёт в воздухе рубашкой, намереваясь швырнуть ею в зарвавшегося шинсенгуми, связать его ею, а то и затолкать в рот, чтобы он наконец замолчал и перестал её доставать.

— О, моя любимая рубашка, — блеет с пола старик, оборачивая на себя три пары удивлённых глаз.

— Твоя? — Кагура хвтает его за грудки, приподнимая над полом и встряхивая, чуть не оторвав старика от прикованной к батарее руки. — Какого чёрта твоя рубашка делала в доме девушки твоего сына???

— О, хм… Ну, вы понимаете… мой сын гордится мною и считает, что я очень хорош. Именно поэтому он иногда… одалживает поносить мои модные вещи.

— Господи! — кричат присутствующие в один голос. Даже не хочется додумывать мысль о том, что пришло им в голову в начале речи старика.

Ну, факт остаётся фактом — они снова без каких-то существенных зацепок, так что для Кагуры снова лучший вариант — положиться на полицейские каналы передачи информации.

— Ладно-ладно, — она поднимает руки на манер «сдаюсь», — твой ход, садист.

Рация Сого потрескивает, а затем начинает пищать голосом Ямадзаки, и Кагуре приходится приложить все усилия своих подоглохших от их постоянных перепалок с воплями ушей, чтобы расслышать, что тот говорит.

— Нашли бомжа? — переспрашивает она, прилипая к Сого как банный лист. — Вперёд!

Сого скептически смеряет её извечным незаинтересованным взглядом.

— Тебя же вроде больше не интересует это дело?

— Вот ещё, — Кагура задирает нос. — просто решила помочь тебе, так как мы типа вместе начинали и всё такое. Я просто хороший напарник, ничего не могу с этим поделать. — она нервно ковыряется в носу, отбрасывая раздобытую там козявку в сторону избитого и помятого старика, которые сейчас больше смахивает на жертву, чем на важного свидетеля.

<center>*</center>  
То ли виновата жара, то ли с Ямадзаки что-то случилось, но увидев маячащие на горизонте знакомые рожи, Кагура в очередной за сегодня раз начинает подозревать, что происходит какая-то лютая дичь.

— Что, какие бриллианты? — Мадао поправляет семейники и чешет пяткой ногу, оборачиваясь к своему такому же раздетому напарнику. — Гин-сан, о чём это они?

Гинтоки, которого Кагура видела всего каких-то несколько часов назад, сейчас тоже выглядит как жертва какого-то преступления, хотя наверняка преступный тут скорее всего только их вид и глупые мысли в голове.

— А, может они о тех побрякушках, которые мы вчера нашли? Помнишь, я тебе еще сказал их выбросить?

— Аа, да я подумал, что они могут что-то стоить и заложил в ломбард за сотню йен. Сегодняшнее саке, кстати, как раз на те деньги!

— Правда? Блин, Хасегава, ну ты молодчина, я бы и не подумал пойти в ломбард чтобы возиться с этим. А халявное саке и правда отличное.

— Да?

— Да!

Они соединяют ладошки в две пирамидки в радостном девчачьем жесте, даже ножки оба задрали от воодушевления.

— Гин-чан, — хрипит не своим голосом Кагура. — То есть вчера у тебя были драгоценности на несколько миллиардов йен с легендарными голубыми звёздными бриллиантами, а ты их так просто… упустил?

Это словно на самом деле Вселенная не ведёт её к украшениям принцессы, а просто насмехается над нею. Смотри, Кагура, всего лишь вчера эти драгоценности были почти у тебя в руках, но благодаря пьянству и недальновидности Гин-чана они теперь где-то далеко-далеко, у страшных Харусаме. У кого-то, кто гораздо меньше, чем ты заслуживает владеть ими.

Это так чертовски обидно, что на глаза даже наворачиваются нежданные и непрошенные слёзы. Чёртово половое созревание! Чёртовы гормоны!

Кагура наклоняет голову, пряча лицо за чёлкой, и локтём утирает глаза, скрывая секундную слабость, но разрастающееся внутри разочарование слишком сложно побороть: оно сворачивается в животе противным болючим клубком, даже в глазах на секунду темнеет от этой внезапной печальки. Так, что Кагура отступает на шаг, ощущая слабость в коленях — и на короткое мгновение земля словно уходит из-под ног.

Но стоит ей наткнуться спиной на что-то твердое и тёплое, как мгновенное помутнение тут же исчезает, не оставляя даже тумана внутри.

— Эй, чайна, ты же не решила сейчас здесь окочуриться? Хотя бы отойди подальше, мне не нужен труп на моих руках, когда я при исполнении.

Чёртов садист в своём репертуаре, но горячая рука между лопаток поддерживает так мягко и уверенно.

— Дурак, — привычно огрызается Кагура, окончательно приходя в себя. Выпрямляется, и осторожное касание исчезает со спины, оставляя там эфемерный тёплый след, который запускает по телу стайки лёгких электрических импульсов, сворачивающихся уютным клубком где-то под рёбрами.

Даже словно становится спокойнее. Ну и что, что дурак Гин-чан упустил мечту всей её жизни, ведь пока ещё не всё потеряно.

Нужно просто найти новый след.

3.

Вечер наступает: закатное солнце ласкает землю последними мягкими лучами, забирает с собой зной, прячась за горизонтом.

Огромная резиденция огорожена забором, к которому одна за одной подъезжают машины с разнообразными, вычурно одетыми аманто.

— Что за косплей-вечеринка, — лыбится Сого, разглядывая аманто-жирафику в ядерно-красном латексном корсете и ужасно короткой юбке. — Тебе бы пошло.

— Тебе бы пошло ещё больше, извращенец.

— Я предпочитаю кожу.

— Ой, заткнись, — Кагура бодрым шагом направляется ко входу, пока жёсткая хватка за шкирку не отдёргивает её обратно.

— Совсем крышей поехала, Чайна? Думаешь они тебя так просто пустят на это пафосное мероприятие?

Кагура рывком выворачиват руку из хватки, и Сого поднимает ладони в примиряющем жесте. Как бы у него ни чесались руки сойтись в убийственной схватке с китайкой, драка у входа в логово злодеев — явно так себе идея.

— А что, у тебя есть какой-то другой план?

— Конечно, — меч Сого легко выскользывает из ножен. — Маскировка.

  
Они отходят немного от резиденции, до ближайшего перекрёстка, и не проходит и пяти минут, как очередная вычурно разрисованная машина, стилизованная под карету, выруливает прямо в заботиво подставленные руки нашей маньячной парочки.

— Не сильно большой фанат вычурных фраков и накидок, но бардовый мне всё-таки уж очень идёт, правда же? — Садист с мегасамодовольной физиономией разглаживает несуществующие складочки на своём пафосном костюме. Роскошный фрак и такая же роскошная накидка — с жертвой ему определённо повезло.

— Ага, похож на короля садистов, — подаёт Кагура голос, выглядывая из-за угла, куда отошла переодеваться.

— Чего ты там застряла, пойдём уже, — торопит Сого. — Если тебе нечего натолкать в лифчик, могу одолжить тебе носки.

— Иди ты.

Кагура натягивает платье, критично оглядывая его: светло-голубое, с пышной кринолиновой юбкой, отделанной гипюром. Не её любимый цвет и фасон, но выбирать не приходится. Жаль, что здесь нет нормального зеркала, так бы хотелось посмотреть как она сейчас выглядит: наверняка садист снова будет над ней ржать.

Корсет больно впивается косточками в подмышки, всё намереваясь сползти куда-то, а юбка с кольцами такая тяжёлая, что Кагура, кажется, стала еще на пару сантиметров ниже. А обуть шпильки жертвы, конечно, совершенно не вариант — она же себе все ноги в них переломает.

Ох, наверняка сейчас нарвётся на комментарий в духе баба-карлик-на чайнике.

Его ещё не было, но уже заранее обидно и бесит.

Ой да плевать.

Кагура зажмуривает глаза и гордо вышагивает из-за угла, сразу направляясь обратно ко входу в резиденцию.

— Вау. Ты похожа на… — бросает в спину Сого, и Кагура оборачивается, пылая щеками, перебивая его.

— Да-да, бабу-карлика-на чайнике, — голос непривычно высоко звенит от вновь нахлынувшего раздражения. Козёл!

— Я хотел сказать принцессу, — как-то непривычно улыбается уголком рта Сого, но эта незнакомая эмоция тут же сменяется на давно знакомый надменный оскал. — Но если тебе больше нравятся бабы-карлики, то ничего не имею против. Осторожнее со временем, а то наверняка ровно в двенадцать превратишься обратно в чайник.

— Козёл! — цедит Кагура сквозь зубы, сжимает кулаки до хруста костяшек и еле сдерживает себя, чтобы прямо сейчас не проучить нахала. В этом неудобном платье она явно в не самом выгодном положении. Ну ничего, она подождёт, пока они найдут украшения — и тогда она всенепременно станет настоящей принцессой и жалкие плебеи больше не будут волновать её чересчур волнующееся по пустякам сердце.

Жёстким и решительным шагом, Кагура направляется дальше, пока в голове вертится маленький жучок сомнения в собственной адекватности.

Она не ослышалась?

Садист правда сказал, что она похожа на принцессу?

А от той мимилётной незнакомой улыбки вообще хочется выцарапать себе глаза.

Дурацкий садист — из-за него её постоянно швыряет из крайности в крайность, и от этих американских горок уже знатно подташнивает. И от этой духоты, и от этого неудобного платья.

Дурацкие гормоны — наверняка они тут тоже виноваты.

И дурацкие «Замковые страсти», с их дурацкими картинками, где принц так похож на садиста в этом бордовом фраке и бархатной накидке.

  
Бежать в платье не особо получается, так что Кагура просто идёт быстрым шагом, не оборачиваясь и не думая о том, что садист наверняка двинул за ней следом. В конце-концов, может он там решил подождать или его — наконец-то — машина сбила.

— Приглашение! — рявкает горило-аманто на входе, перекрывая вход в резиденцию нагинатой. Почему-то сразу в голове всплывает образ Отаэ — они наверняка подружатся.

— Наверное оставила его в другом платье, — выпаливает Кагура, демонстративно копошась в креналине в поисках несуществующих карманов.

Горилла опускает нагинату ниже, направляя в лицо.

— Без приглашения вы не можете пройти! Это супер-секретный аукцион только для приглашённых гостей!

Хочется выхватить у него эту нагинату и засунуть в… куда-нибудь в общем засунуть (принцессы не могут о таком думать). Но план был всё-таки в мирном проникновении, так что пока стоит попробовать другие методы воздействия.

— У меня было приглашение, просто я его где-то обронила, хи-хи — выдавливает Кагура. И за неимением лучшего плана приподнимает платье, выставляя вперёд ножку по инструкции из взрослых сказок.

Горилла переводит взгляд на её ногу и обратно на лицо. На ногу — на лицо. На ногу — на лицо. На ногу — на лицо. На ногу — на лицо.

Стоять в таком полусогнутом положении становится откровенно неудобно — корсет пережал живот и дышать выходит с трудом. Кроме того, приходит мысль, что, возможно, она делает это как-то не так, потому сие итак достаточно смущающее действо не вызывает необходимой реакции. А горилла никак не заканчивает свои переглядывалки, явно не догоняя, что сейчас происходит.

Нервы натягиваются до предела, и желание оторвать горилле голову возрастает — пожалуй с боем она тоже прорвётся без проблем, она же всё-таки ято.

— Дорогая, — раздаётся над ухом неприятно знакомый голос. — Ты оставила приглашение в машине.

Кагура рывком выпрямляется, как будто ее растягивают на дыбе — так быстро, что позвоночник протестующе хрустит. Он же не заметил, правда? Божечки-кошечки, лишь бы он не заметил!

Надо узнать, она не может не узнать — просто сгорит сейчас от стыда и смущения, если он что-то понял.

Кагура медленно поворачивается к Сого, скрещиваясь с ним взглядами. Тот вопросительно изгибает бровь: спокойный и инфантильный как всегда.

Слава богу! Она бы просто умерла, если бы он увидел её неумелую недо-попытку соблазнить аманто-охранника. Действительно бы просто умерла, прямо тут бы сквозь землю провалилась.

Лицо садиста подрагивает, и расплывается в самой надменной и издевательской улыбке, которую только видывал свет.

Он всё видел.

В глазах темнеет и Кагура действительно проваливается сквозь землю.

  
Правда окончательно диффузировать в асфальт ей не даёт уже знакомая твердая ладонь, поддерживающая чут выше поясницы. Оставляет на спине очередной ожог, который проникает даже через жёсткие прутья корсета.

— Вот наши приглашения, — Сого протягивает горилле бумажки, и тот въедливо вчитывается в буквы, даже нюхает тиснёную печать на всякий случай.

— Мистер и миссис ГинЗура-рулит-овы?

— Они самые, — активно кивает Сого, забирая приглашения обратно и подталкивая свою демотивированную растаявшую пассию в распахнутые перед ними ворота.

Огромный зелёный двор сливается в одно сплошное пятно, но стоит зайти внутрь — коматоз как рукой снимает. Кагура словно просыпается от долгого тёмного сна, оказываясь в настоящем волшебном дворце. Витые золотые колонны теряются в белоснежных сводах высокого потолка. Яркие люстры свисают хрустальными гроздями, везде роскошь и изысканный пафос. Они словно оказались в прекрасной сказке, правда взрослой: вместо милых маленьких лесных зверушек вокруг снуют вычурно разодетые аманто, прикрывающие свои мохнатые морды масками.

— Ко-ко, прошу, ко-ко-наденьте, — кудахтает встречающий, протягивая им две чёрные бархатные маски.

Через тёмные проёмы маски дворец выглядит ещё волшебнее. Кагура просто идёт через толпу шелестящих разнообразными платьями зверушек, просто прислушивается к ненавязчивой мелодичной музыке струнного квартета, выступающего на небольшом подиуме.

Просто наслаждается внезапной сказкой.

Если мечты и сбываются, то её сбылась именно сейчас.

Правда вместо прекрасного принца в затылок дышит полицейский-садист.

— Чёрт, это же дипломат с псовой планеты, — ругается Сого, догоняя, и внезапно хватает Кагуру за руку, притягивая к себе.

Кагура в очередной раз буквально задыхается, стукаясь грудью через корсет о твёрдую грудь Сого. От возмущения — и только от него.

— Ты... ты что творишь, извращенец! — пищит она вполголоса, чувствуя как щёки наливаются кровью.

Ладонь Кагуры крепко зажата в руке Сого, а вторая его рука покоится чуть выше её талии. Паника закручивается разбушевавшимся торнадо в горле и груди, вытягивая силу отовсюду: конечности даже начинают неметь. Чужой запах бьёт в нос, и Кагура задерживает дыхание, чтобы не дышать им. Кислорода начинает не хватать ещё больше — и это в свою очередь ещё больше подпитывает панику. Наверняка у неё приступ клаустрофобии: она дёргается, пытаясь вырваться, но руки держат крепко.

— Да успокойся ты, так мы ещё больше внимания привлекаем, — шипит Сого на ухо, и оттуда табунами разбегаются мурашки, окончательно сводя Кагуру с ума. — Просто потанцуем.

Да, точно, это всего лишь самый обычный невинный танец — ничего странного не происходит, а то, что её всю колбасит — это уже только её проблемы.

Думай о чём-нибудь другом, думай о чём-нибудь другом.

Когда-то давным-давно в детстве, когда она была совсем-совсем маленькой, Кагура, помнится, даже пробовала танцевать с Камуи, когда на фоне красиво кружили мама с папой.

Тогда было весело и она чувствовала себя маленькой принцессой.

Мысль о далёком прошлом и доме успокаивает. Она же сейчас тоже одета как принцесса, в красивом замке, под красивую музыку, пусть и с дураком-садистом — это всего лишь танец, так что просто нужно выбросить из головы все ненужные мысли.

— Дыши ты нормально, чайна, — снова шепчет Сого. Наверняка смеётся над ней.

Всего лишь танец.

Кагура выпрямляется, упираясь макушкой в подбородок Сого, и послушно вдыхает и выдыхает: чужой запах заполняет лёгкие, но если расслабиться, ничего смертельного не происходит. Зато теперь напрягается садист: руки — ведущая и та, что на талии — словно каменеют.

Кагура даже хихикает машинально, не сдержавшись. Так тебе садист: почувствуй себя тоже не в своей тарелке.

Сого наклоняет голову, больно впиваясь в её макушку подбородком, и поворачивает в сторону движения.

— Вперёд смотри, — он плавно закручивает её в танце и внезапно приходит осознание, что тот раз, когда Кагура танцевала с Камуи в детстве — был первым и последним её танцем.

Паника накатывает с новой силой, и Кагура оступается, но крепко держащие руки не дают упасть. Снова становится невозможно стыдно.

— Заткнись, — цедит Кагура сквозь зубы.

— Сама заткнись.

И они почему-то действительно оба замолкают. Сого ведёт уверенно, так что, если не задумываться и не напрягаться, а отдаться на волю музыки и чётким выверенным движениям «партнёра», то всё получается не так уж плохо.

Музыка льётся чудесным водопадом, сверкают золотом колонны, люстры разбрасывают вокруг свои хрустальные солнечные зайчики, платье развевается от движений, следуя за ней ярким красочным шлейфом — и Кагура снова чувствует себя принцессой.

Между ними сейчас расстояние в ладонь, но, кажется, даже сейчас, сквозь одежду и корсет, Кагура чувствует или слышит, как бьётся его сердце — горячо и громко. И это даже вопреки ожиданиям не бесит.

Это даже как будто немножко, самую малость, приятно.

  
— Прошу всех заинтересованных гостей пройти в зал аукциона, — громкий голос разрывает объятия сказки, и она становится чуть приземлённее.

Кагура вздрагивает от неожиданности — и всем телом чувствует, как Сого вздрагивает тоже. Мысли в пустую голову возвращаться совершенно не спешат.

Точно! Драгоценности орангутаньей принцессы Баббл! Они просто обязаны попасть в руки Кагуры, чтобы она наконец-то стала настоящей принцессой! Хоть всего минуту назад она уже и чувствовала себя таковой.

Целую минуту!

Кагура вздрагивает снова, вздёргивая голову вверх и сталкиваясь с теряющимися под маской потемневшими вишнёвыми глазами, осознавая, что всё это время они продолжают стоять в обнимку.

— И… Извращенец, — выдавливает она из себя, снимая руку с плеча Сого и упираясь ею ему в грудь. Слишком слабо упираясь — потому что тот внезапно привлекает ближе, почти вдавливая Кагуру в себя и шепчет на ухо:

— И ты.

Краска снова бросается в лицо, возвращая силы в дрожащие руки, и Кагура отталкивает Сого от себя, хотя это и получается слишком легко: насильственные объятия уже и так мягко распускаются, выпуская её на свободу.

— Пройдём в зал аукциона? — улыбается садист, галантно подставляя локоть.

— Дурак! — Кагура отпихивает его, направляясь в указанную сторону первой.

Сердце снова стучит как сумасшедшее: в груди, в висках, везде; а с голыми плечами после сказочного танца и тепла чужого тела оказывается немного прохладно.

4.

Зал аукциона намного меньше, но ничуть не скромнее. Обитые мягким вишнёвым бархатом позолоченные стулья стоят ровными рядами, и инопланетные гости рассаживаются в них.

Сого подталкивает к заднему ряду, но Кагура упрямо выворачивается и гордым шагом проходит в самый первый — максимально близко к трибуне, за которой уже стоит распорядитель аукциона, улыбаясь акульими зубами, щурится в золотой монокль, явно прилагая уйму усилий придерживать его веком, чтобы не выпал.

— Дура, нужно было сесть сзади — тогда бы мы смогли в любой момент тихо отсюда улизнуть, — несмотря на собственное ворчание, Сого, тем не менее, присаживается на соседний стул, беря с него табличку с номером.

— Так и иди назад, чего сюда-то припёрся?

— Ещё чего, и отдать тебе драгоценности?

— Мне не нужно твоё позволение, я просто возьму то, что мне причитается!

— С чего тебе что-то причитается? Ты вообще здесь за мужиком, забыла?

Точно! Похищенный мужик!

Забыла.

Кагура прикусывает щёку изнутри, соображая.

— Ничего не забыла, — голос, правда, звучит не слишком уверенно. — Если драгоценности Баббл-химе здесь, то и он тоже! Мне просто надо в этом убедиться!

Главное — схватить диадему и слинять отсюда куда подальше, а там уже можно будет просто вызвать полицию и старика — и пусть сами ищут здесь пропавшего. Вроде и все счастливы, заказ выполнен, да ещё и руки пачкать не надо. Гин-чан же явно не рассчитывал что хрупкая девушка сама притащит домой двухметрового перекаченного анаболиками мужика?

Звучит логично.

— Прошу тишины, — стучит распорядитель своим молоточком. — Мы начинаем наш ежегодный суперсекретный аукцион предметов межгалактического искусства и всего такого. И первый лот — голубая личинка жука-навозника с планеты Нибиругу, какая может появиться только раз в тысячу лет. Начальная ставка — сто миллионов йен. Шаг в пятьдесят тыся.

— Даю двести миллионов, — с задних рядов раздаётся знакомый писклявый голос.

— Бака-ой-Хата-оджи, шаг был всего в пятьдесят тысяч! Не нужно было поднимать цену в два раза! — громко шепчут оттуда-же.

— Заткнись, старик, я её хочу. Ты же слышал, что она появляется только раз в тысячу лет!

— Но это глупо! И из неё может уже никто не вылупиться!

— Из тебя никто не вылупится если не заткнёшься и не отстанешь от меня! — пищит Бака-оджи.

— Распорядитель продолжает, не обращая внимание на перебранку:

— Двести миллионов даёт номер тридцать два, кто больше? Двести миллионов раз, двести миллионов два…

— Даю триста миллионов, — снова пищит глупый принц.

— Бака!!! — обессиленно кричит его помощник. — Не продолжайте, никто не перебивает цену!

— Триста миллионов от номера тридцать два раз, триста миллионов два, триста миллионов три! — Распорядитель снова стучит молоточком. — Голубая личинка, что рождается раз в год… простите, раз в тысячу лет — продана номеру тридцать два за триста миллионов.

  
На сцену выходят две осминожицы в кричащих мини-платьях, забирая мягкую подушечку, на которой покоится личинка, и уносят её в левую дверь за сценой.

— Значит там происходит передача уже купленного товара, — шепчет Сого. — Наверняка охраны там пока что меньше, чем на основном складе. Можно просто проникнуть туда и подождать.

Он привстаёт со своего стула, но замирает под фанатевше загоревшимся взглядом Кагуры.

— Эй, чайна, ты меня пугаешь.

— Иди-иди, садист-дурак, у меня есть другой план. Я просто выиграю аукцион!

— Чт…что ты несёшь? — Сого садится обратно, шипя на ухо Кагуре — и сейчас это совершенно не отвлекает. — Ты вообще понимаешь что такое аукцион?

— Конечно понимаю, я же не идиотка! — Вспыливает Кагура в ответ, но даже глупость и оскорбления садиста сейчас не собьют её с финишной прямой на пути к долгожданной принцессовой диадеме. — Это как «позвони и закажи», только с угадыванием чисел.

Пока Сого подбирает свою челюсть с пола и затем хватает ртом воздух, пытаясь выдать что-то осмысленное, на сцену выносят следующий лот.

  
Свадебный комплект украшений Баббл-химе с планеты Орангутан! — громогласно выкрикивает распорядитель под дружное «ОООО» из зала. — Эти эксклюзивные украшения: диадема, серьги и кольцо — выкованы лучшим гномьим мастером современности из высококачественной платины стотысячной пробы, инкрустированы легендарными голубыми звёздными бриллиантами. Начальная ставка десять миллиардов йен!

Сого соскальзывает незримой тенью в сторону подсобки, но стоит ему сделать несколько шагов и он замирает от следующего предложения.

— Одиннадцать миллиардов йен! — бодро выкрикивает Кагура, сумасшедше сверкая глазами.

— Одиннадцать миллиардов йен от участницы под номером семь!

Сого так и стоит посреди зала, прямо напротив распорядителя, не веря своим глазам и ушам.

— Двенадцать миллиардов, — раздаётся из дальнего конца зала.

— Пятнадцать миллиардов, — кряхтят откуда-то из центра.

— Тридцать миллиардов, — перекрикивает их звонкий голос чокнутой китайки.

— Тридцать пять миллиардов!

— Сорок!

— Сорок два!

— Тысяча миллиардов йен! — Кагура подскакивает, ставя ногу на стул, оборачиваясь к залу. — Ну что? Готовы соревноваться дальше? Драгоценности Баббл-химе моииии! — она запрокидывает голову и громко смеётся, раскидывая руки в стороны. Ни дать ни взять — сумасшедший злодей.

Зал шокированно умолкает, пока один из аманто не собирается с духом и не задаёт вопрос, который странно, что пока ещё сам не пришёл в головы всех здесь присутствующих:

— Погодите, — блеет старый барашек в фраке. — Это же глупости! Откуда у обычной землянки такие деньги?

По залу проходится волна шепотков:

— Она землянка?

— Как её сюда пустили?

— Откуда у неё такие деньги?

Распорядитель стучит молоточком, обращаясь к Кагуре:

— Вы можете подтвердить, что у вас есть сто миллиардов йен?

— Ой да ладно, — встревает Сого. — Это даже ненастоящие драгоценности Баббл-химе! — Он невозмутимо сгребает с подставки сверкающее кольцо, надевая его на свой мизинец, вытягивая руку в сторону зала. — Разве такое маленькое колечко могло принадлежать такой большой принцессе?

По залу снова проносится волна шепотков, но зловещий смех мигом пресекает их все.

— Ха-ха-ха-ха, — Лицо Кагуры искажается чокнутой улыбкой. — Вы назвали меня землянкой? Меня? Я чистокровная ято, идиоты! — В подтверждение своих слов она приподнимает подол платья, вытаскивая из-под него зонт, и выпускает очередь пуль по гостям.

В зале в одно мгновение воцаряется настоящая вакханалия: все начинают куда-то бежать, кричать, хрюкать, блеять, кудахтать.

— Прошу всех успокоиться! — стучит распорядитель. — Охрана!

Охрана открывает огонь по нарушительнице порядка, но её там уже нет: Кагура подскакивает к стойке с украшениями, хватая самую прекрасную, волшебную, великолепную и божественную в мире диадему и надевает ее себе на голову.

— Я принцесса! Я принцесса! — кричит она, разбрасывая атакующих зонтом, другой рукой приподнимая подол платья, чтобы не мешало.

— Ты чокнутая! — Сого, которого ошибочно (нет) приняли за её напарника, двигает следом, вынимая из ножен меч.

Громкий гудящий звук сигнализации проникает прямо в мозг — и вакханалия усиливается: всё вокруг начинает дрожать — стены, пол, потолок.

Пол внезапно наклоняется под крутым углом и гости падают как кегли, наваливаясь один на другого, создавая настоящий радужный кричаще-блестящий хаос. Хрустальные серёжки рассыпаются с высоких люстр водопадом, острыми краями режа всех вокруг. Запах крови примешивается к запахам передушенных парфюмов аманто, и азарт буквально разрывает Кагуре грудь.

Крепкая рука в третий раз за сегодня не даёт ей упасть, уже привычно ложась на спину чуть выше поясницы. Сого держится за вычурный выступ золотой арки прижимая её к себе. И это уже тоже как будто бы немного привычно.

— Кто включил режим капитуляции с Земли? Зачем вообще там нужна была эта кнопка??? — кричит кто-то.

Угол наклона становится меньше, но и так чувствуется, что огромнейший космический корабль, которым оказалась резиденция, активно набирает высоту.

— Нам нужно в комнату управления, — не теряет хладнокровия Сого. — Скорее всего это то белое здание во дворе. Если мы не хотим улететь неизвестно куда в космос.

Они бегут через бело-золотую бурю, лавируют между разлетающимися или разбегающимися аманто и отбиваются от охраны, окропив меч, зонтик и себя кровью врагов.

Стоит выбежать из дверей дворца, как вокруг зелёного парка, сразу за воротами, в которые их не пропускал горилло-аманто, распахивается огромное движущееся звёздное небо, как будто они попали в сумасшедший звездопад.

— Прикрой! — кричит Сого, бросаясь к белой будке у самых ворот, которую Кагура и не заметила в прошлый раз.

Кагура не спорит: сейчас, в яркой и восхитительной диадеме, с полнейшим умиротворением в душе, с родным зонтиком в руке, в пылу кровавой битвы вокруг, она живее, чем только могла когда-то себе представить.

Настоящая принцесса!

Садист прорубает себе путь мечом, оставляя позади горы поверженных аманто. Светлая макушка мелькает, удаляясь, и Кагура целится в ту сторону, вопреки даже своим ожиданиям выпуская очередь пуль не в неё, а вокруг.

Над головой свистит нагината — Кагура еле успевает наклониться.

— Я подозревал, что они злодеи! — кричит горилла. — Убить их!

Но разве ж может кто-то здесь совладать с чокнутым садистом и принцессой ято?

Сого добирается до рубки, вырезая там охрану, распахивая двери.

— Стреляй!

Кагура поворачивается к нему, выпуская очередь пуль в будку управления, и чёрно-белый водоворот из звёзд дополняется ярким красным шлейфом взрыва.

Взрывная волна оказывается такой мощной, что всех снова раскидывает в разные стороны, вот только крепкой руки сейчас рядом нет, чтобы удержать на ногах, так что Кагура падает на одно колено, подставляя зонт, чтобы не улететь окончательно, и это оказывается радикальной ошибкой.

Новый взрыв из звёзд случается в голове, когда по ней плашмя прилетает нагинатой от противника, про которого Кагура умудрилась забыть. Вместе с этими звёздами, сама голова словно становится легче.

— Нет! — вопль безысходности разрывает грудь. — Моя диадема!

Корабль перестаёт набирать высоту, наклоняясь в другую сторону, диадема сверкает огнём, отражающимся в голубых бриллиантах, и Кагура вытягивает обе руки к ней, следуя за ней в этой невесомости, но никак не может догнать.

— Нет! — кричит она, когда диадема перелетает через забор периметра корабля, — Нет! — Когда жесткая хватка больно сдавливает живот, сильнее чем корсет, сильнее, чем разочарование, разрывающее её изнутри.

Далеко-далеко внизу бескрайняя чёрная и такая же звёздная, как небо, гладь океана, и где-то в этой бескрайней глади безвозвратно исчезает смысл всей её жизни.

— Дурак! — кричит она, не зная куда и как выплеснуть конец света, разворачивающийся у неё в душе. — Ты всё испортил! Ненавижу тебя!

Слёзы душат изнутри, но вместе с обидой и злостью на чертового садиста, помешавшего поймать драгоценную диадему, всё-таки выплёскиваются из глаз, когда она бьёт его кулаками по груди.

Корабль снова трясёт: сильнее, чем в предыдущие разы, когда он сталкивается на полной скорости с водой. Кагура чувствует как снова теряет опору, но только на мгновение, потому что её перекидывают через плечо, и она может только стучать по ненавистной спине кулаками, болтаясь как мешок с картошкой в безумной сверкающей вакханалии из звёзд, огня и воды.

*

  
Косточки от корсета окончательно поломались, решив понаоставлять Кагуре синяков по всему телу, впиваясь то тут, то там своими осколками; облепившее тело платье, перепачканное кровью и грязью, висит тяжёлым отвратительным комком.

Мокро, холодно, обидно и смертельно грустно.

Наступило двенадцать часов ночи, сказка закончилась, и Кагура снова превратилась в чайник.

Слёзы словно тоже уже закончились, как и раздражение: внутри только штиль и бесконечная пустота. Даже трещащий что-то в рацию садист уже не бесит.

Ничего не случилось — она просто снова вернулась к своей обычной жизни.

Ничего не случилось — она просто проснулась от сладкого, но короткого сна.

Кагура прижимает коленки к груди, ёжась от холода.

На плечи опускается такой же влажный, как и всё на ней, но тёплый фрак. Садист садится рядом, слишком — непозволительно — близко: касается своим плечом её плеча через одежду. Но он тёплый и какой-то уже привычный. А она так устала и замёрзла, что отодвигаться совсем не хочется.

— Чего тебе, придурок? — Кагура не выдерживает молчания первой. Хотя даже молчать сейчас в общем-то комфортно.

— Твоего пропавшего нашли на корабле. Он пока даёт показания, но думаю его скоро отпустят.

Пропавший мужик. Она уже не первый раз за сегодня умудрилась про него забыть

— М, — мычит Кагура в ответ.

Настроение как-то ни на что нет, и всё никак не согреться в мокрой одежде, так что она сама придвигается ближе в горячему плечу, и даже умудряется задавить вопль протеста, когда такая же горячая рука невесомо приобнимает сзади. Она как будто даже не касается — просто парит рядом, но от нее так тепло и уютно, что Кагура подаётся назад, облокачиваясь, несмотря на вероятные подколы от садиста.

Но тот тоже молчит, и они просто смотрят на сверкающее звёздное небо, сверкающее звёздное море и полыхающий ярким красным корабль, окружённый мигалками полицейских катеров.

Красиво.

Как сказочный замок, в котором они были сегодня, так и здесь по-своему сказочно.

Наверное и правда сказка — это не только пышные платья и волшебная по красоте диадема. Наверное сказка даже тот факт, что они сидят сейчас в обнимочку с извечным раздражающим соперником, и никто не хочет первым испортить этот момент.

— Пфф, — Кагура ухмыляется своим таким комфортным мыслям.

— Что? — мгновенно напрягается Сого. Он немного шевелится, видимо поворачивая голову в её сторону, и Кагура отодвигает голову от его плеча, поднимая глаза вверх и пересекаясь с его.

Отблески звёзд и огня танцуют в почти чёрных сейчас глазах и это так красиво и завораживающе, что этот же огонь тут же охватывает Кагуру с ног до головы. Кажется даже волосы начинают шевелиться, все звуки из вселенной исчезают, оставляя только стук её и его сердец, бьющихся наперебой: слишком громко и слишком судорожно.

— Ду... дурак, — выдавливает Кагура, облизывая вмиг пересохшие от этого огня губы.

— Дура, — парирует Сого, наклоняясь чуть ближе. Закрывает её от бесконечного неба и бесконечных звёзд, оставляя только бесконечный огонь внутри.

Замирает на несколько секунд, давая возможность соскочить, сбежать, оттолкнуть, но сейчас этого делать почему-то совсем не хочется.

Может виновата усталость, или гормоны, или дурацкие «Замковые страсти», но прямо сейчас всё, чего хочется, это зажмурить глаза, чуть подаваясь навстречу и ныряя в ужасно страшную, но такую комфортную неизвестность.

Губ касаются губы Сого, такие же горячие, как и весь он: сжигающие её одним прикосновением дотла. Такие же наглые, как и весь он: напирающие, жёсткие. Такие же сводящие с ума во всех смыслах.

  
Первый поцелуй, о котором она мечтала так давно — конечно оказывается немного не таким, как в фантазиях: слишком горячим и безумно приятным.

Воздух заканчивается и она чуть отстраняется — объятия, уже успевшие стать сильными и крепкими, моментально ослабляются, и Сого тоже отодвигается, давая ей пространство и возможность отстраниться.

В голове туман, губы гудят и в груди всё бушует и танцует как на сказочном балу. Но надо бы собраться с силами, чтобы не упасть в грязь лицом, оттолкнуть садиста и что-нибудь съязвить, хотя в плывущую голову ничего не приходит.

Садисту, видимо надоедает ждать её отмашки и он начинает первым:

— Теперь тебе придётся умереть мучительной смертью, — он улыбается, и за этой улыбкой кроется что-то ещё — слишком уж она подозрительная.

Кагура мгновенно подбирается, мигом выходя из оцепенения. Мозг проясняется, начиная шевелиться с удесятерённой силой.

Кагура сухо сглатывает, чувствуя чужой привкус на языке.

— Только не говори, что ты…

Его улыбка становится ещё подозрительней и шире — он отодвигается чуть дальше и подкидывает что-то вверх: Кагура машинально подставляет ладони, на которые падает драгоценнейшее колечко из платины стотысячной пробы с голубым звёздным бриллиантом.

— Оно мне мало, можешь оставить себе, — он подмигивает, отстраняясь окончательно, и через долю секунды их касается свет фар приехавшей за ними машины шинсенгуми. — Только никому не показывай.

Кагура отворачивается от слепящего света, не веря своим глазам уставившись на (почти) мечту своей жизни. Это, конечно, не диадема, но если быть честной — та немного давила на лоб и натирала за ушами, а колечко замечательно садится на палец: Кагура вытягивает руку вперёд, разглядывая как бесконечные звёзды и свет фар играют в волшебных точёных гранях камешка.

— Красота! — выдыхает она восторженно.

Знакомый надменный хмык заливается в уши, но тут же на голову покровительственно опускается большая ладонь.

— Тебе идёт, — шепчет Сого, мягко проводя по её волосам.

Он уходит к машине, а Кагуре кажется, что теперь он уже больше никуда не уйдёт и не отстанет от неё.

*

  
— Мамочка не для этого тебя растила! — рыдает Гинтоки, уткнувшись лицом в коленки «случайно проходящего мимо» Кацуры. — Ты ещё не в том возрасте! Соплячка! Развратница! Обманщица!

— Гин-чан, я уже тысячу раз говорила, что это не обручальное кольцо, это боевой трофей, — тяжело вздыхает Кагура.

— Лидер, ты уже решила в каком стиле будет свадьба? Может в греческом? Или в стиле собы? О! Или в кошачьем? Тогда надо будет купить себе ушки и хвост.

— Зура, ты не помогаешь.

— Мамочка не готова к этому! Зура, а ушки ты всё-равно купи.

— Гин-сан, успокойся и перестань называть себя мамочкой. Кагура-чан же сказала, что она не собирается замуж. Правда ведь, Кагура-чан? Правда??? Ты не можешь свинтить в брак раньше меня!!! — орёт Шинпачи.

— Неееет!

— Тяяяяф!

Дома как всегда шум, гам и чёрти что, но с этим волшебным колечком Кагура чувствует себя настоящей принцессой.

Хотя может колечко здесь и совсем ни при чём.


End file.
